Foot pain plagues many persons, and a significant cause of that pain is excessive collapse of the mid-portion of the foot. This collapse is the result of a variety of factors, and several devices have been designed to prevent such collapse. Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,395, shows one such device. That device is an insert for a shoe that includes surfaces designed to engage the arch of a foot to prevent excessive pronation, or collapse. The requirement that the manufactured, unchangeable surfaces of the device fit against the bottom of feet, with many variations from right to left in the same person and from person to person, by laws of motion, greatly affected results.